bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of Events that Happened in the Fifth Season
This chronology is a timeline of events that happened during the Fifth season or approximately June, 2011 to May, 2012 The Timeline 2011 Amy starts shaving her legs The Vacation Solution 88. “The Skank Reflex Analysis” June 4, 2011 – Leonard has an analysis session with his mom Saturday, June 6, 2011 – the boys play paintball –penny gets commercial day 3 – watch commercial -much later 89. "The Infestation Hypothesis" June 9, 2011 – Leonard’s dinfast with Priya June 10, 2011 – Sheldon tries to get rid of Penny’s new chair June 11, 2011 – Howard demonstrates cybersex devices, the chair thrown out 90. "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" June 16, 2011 – Amy stays & drafts Leonard to attend a wedding with her, Howard and Bernadette fight about where they’re going to live Friday, June 17, 2011 – Leonard & Amy go to a wedding Saturday, June 18, 2011 – Bernadette serves Howard breakfast 91. "The Wiggly Finger Catalyst" June 23, 2011 – Howard & Bernadette register at Macy’s June 24, 2011 – play D&D June 25, 2011– Raj meets Emily July 25, 2011 – learn Raj rich, Raj gives gifts to Emily July 26, 2011 - Penny confront Emily July 27, 2011 - Raj dumps Emily due to parents threat July 28, 2011 – Raj seeks comfort from Penny 92. "The Russian Rocket Reaction" October 6, 2011 – Howard going to space, invited to Wil Wheaton’s party October 13, 2011 – discussion of Bernadette telling Howard’s mom about space October 14, 2011 – Wil Wheaton’s party 93. "The Rhinitis Revelation" October 20, 2011 – Mrs Cooper arrives October 22, 2011 – Sheldon & mom do laundry October 23, 2011 – tour Hollywood, Sheldon gets sick 94. "The Good Guy Fluctuation" October 27, 2011 – Howard & Raj scare Sheldon October 28, 2011 – Leonard meets Alice October 29, 2011 – Leonard talks with Penny, ends it with Alice & Priya 95. "The Isolation Permutation" November 3, 2011 – discussion of bridesmaid dresses November 4, 2011 – Penny & Bernadette go shopping November 5, 2011 – guys tell Penny & Bernadette that Amy upset November 6, 2011 – Penny & Bernadette talk to Amy who gets drunk November 7, 2011 – Bernadette asks Amy to be maid of honor November 8, 2011 – Penny, Amy & Bernadette go shopping 96. "The Ornithophobia Diffusion" November 10, 2011 – Leonard & Penny go to movies, Sheldon terrorized by bird 97. “The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition” November 17, 2011 – Stuart meets Amy November 18, 2011 – Stuart texts Amy November 19, 2011 – Stuart & Amy date November 20, 2011 – boys play mystic warlords November 21, 2011 – Sheldon asks Penny out, then asks Amy to be girlfriend November 22, 2011 – girls play twister 98. "The Speckerman Recurrence" December 10, 2011 – Leonard gets e-mail from Jimmy Speckerman December 11, 2011 – Leonard meets Jimmy Speckerman, girls visit charity bin December 12, 2011 – Jimmy Speckerman chases Sheldon & Leonard, girls return to bin Jan, 2012 Penny dings a Mercedes, but doesn’t leave note Vacation Solution 99. "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver" Thursday, January 12, 2012 – Sheldon & Amy on date & gets upset January 13, 2012 – Penny and Sheldon go jewelry shopping 100. “The Recombination Hypothesis” January 19, 2012 – Leonard asks Penny out 101. “The Beta Test Initiation” January 19, 2012 – Leonard & Penny’s date January 20, 2012 – they watch Dr. Who January 21, 2012 – Siri dinner & shooting range 102. "The Friendship Contraction" February 2, 2012 – Leonard drives Sheldon to train store in Garden Grove February 3, 2012 – they end roommate agreement February 4, 2012 – power outage February 5, 2012 – Howard talks to Mass 103. "The Vacation Solution" Friday February 10, 2012 - Dr. Siebert tells Sheldon must take vacation Monday, Feb. 13, 2012 - Sheldon tries to sneak in to work February 14, 2012 – Sheldon at Amy’s lab February 15, 2012 – Sheldon apologizes February 16, 2012 –Howard & Bernadette discuss pre-nup 104. "The Rothman Disintegration” February 16, 2012 – Prof Rothman’s retirement party February 17, 2012 – Amy gives picture February 18, 2012 – Sheldon & Kripke argue February 19, 2012 – Sheldon & Kripke play basketball February 20, 2012 – Sheldon moves in office 105. "The Werewolf Transformation" February 23, 2012 – Sheldon doesn’t get haircut from Angelo Monday, February 24, 2012 - Howard in Houston, Sheldon at hospital February 25, 2012 – Howard returns from survival training February 26, 2012 – Bernadette goes to Houston, mom already there, Penny cuts Sheldon’s hair 106. "The Weekend Vortex" March 8, 2012 - games weekend proposed March 9, 2012 – Sheldon shops at comic book store for present for Amy’s aunt Flora Saturday, March 10, 2012 – 93rd b-day party Amy’s aunt flora, Amy makes scene 107. "The Transporter Malfunction” March 29, 2012 – discuss Raj wants to get married March 30, 2012 – meets Lakshmi March 31, 2012 – date with Lakshmi, Sheldon breaks toy ` April 1, 2012 – Raj ends with Lakshmi, Sheldon confesses 108. “The Hawking Excitation" April 5, 2012 – Howard says Hawking coming to Cal Tech April 6, 2012 – talk about Hawking April 7, 2012 – Sheldon cleans Howard’s belt buckles April 8, 2012 – Sheldon dresses as French maid April 8, 2012 – Sheldon shops with Mrs. Wolowitz April 10, 2012 - meets Hawking, faints 109. “The Stag Convergence” April 26, 2012 – discuss bachelor party April 27, 2012 – bachelor party 110. "The Launch Acceleration" May 3, 2012 – mission cancelled May 10, 2012 – guys shop, Amy & Sheldon’s date. Leonard proposes 111. “The Countdown Reflection" Friday – May 10, 2012 – Howard gives star necklace Sunday May 12, 2012 – wedding of Howard & Bernadette May 15, 2012 – Howard is launched into space . Notes It is presumed that the first day of an episode is the date that episode was broadcast, but there are exceptions as in this season. 'The Wiggly Finger Catalyst' takes a month and would mess up the rest of the timeline.if it happened on the broadcast date. Category:Timeline Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Season 5 Category:The Big Bang Theory